


The Condom Broke?

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ash got luke preggy, band texts, calum is a traitor, how do you tag?, idk how you guys even do this, its cute in a wierd way, its like one am dont judge, luke is a traitor, mikey wants babies with cal, this is a text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mikey wants to be pregnant and ash akready got luke pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Condom Broke?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/gifts).



> so this was an off the wall idea i got. please be nice to me :) also this is kinda a apology . . . you know who you are

Luke: Hello

Ashton: Hey Lukey :)

Mikey: Hey Lucas

Cal: Hello evryone 

Luke: *everyone

Mikey: fuck off luek

Luke: *Luke

Mikey: I mean to spell it like that fucknutz

Luke: * fucknut

Ashton: watch your mouth Lukey :)

Mikey: Yeah watch your mouth

Luke: Yeah watch your mouth

Mikey: Shut up, Luke

Luke: Shut up, Luke

Mikey: Stop

Ashton: this is so cute

Luke: Stop

Mikey: I s2g Luke

Luke: I s2g Luke

Mikey: I'm an idiot

Luke: you're an idiot

Mikey: am not

Luke: are so 

Cal: for the love of all that is holy shut the FUCK up!

Mikey: ruuude

Luke: why you gotta be so ruuuude?

Mikey: Bae Xx

Luke: Bae Xx

Mikey: so . . .

Mikey: I got a present for Cal :3

Cal: Present for me?? What is it? :3

Luke: No present for your boyfriend? ouch

Ashton: It's ok Luke i already gave you my present. ;)

Michael: o.o ok then . . . Cal here it is *sends picture of condom*

Cal: I would use it on you Mikey ;)

Michael: Does that mean you don't want my babies?

Cal: of course i want your babies Mikey

Michael: Can we try for babies right now?

Cal: Of course

Michael: Bae <3

Ashton: good thing i already got you preggy luke :))

Luke: Ash  _shut up!_

Cal: what is this?

Luke: surprise?

Michael: i can't believe my eyes!

Luke: excuse you. you're the one who was about to try for babies with Calum. 

Ashton: exactly besides we are all practically boyfriends anyway.

Cal: whatever me and mikey are gonna go have babies.

Luke: have fun. Ash you should get me a pickle, and ice cream pleaaase???

Ashton: of course Lukey

Luke: *kisses ashton* love yah

Mikey: Cal you are my princess <3

Cal: aww Mikey *blushes*

Mikey: but only for now.

Cal: what do you mean?

Mikey: well if we hae a baby girl she willl need to be my Princess and you My Queen.

Cal: aww mikeyyyy

Luke: traitors. c'mon ash we are leaving.

Ashton: ok lukey :))

Mikey: whipped like cream

Cal: that sounds delicious.

Mikey: all over your body.

Cal: come fuck me now.

Mikey: mine as well use your present :3


End file.
